


Die Hard? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him! Do we watch it together?

by Eurus91



Series: I don’t remember driving here challenge [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mac Whump, One Shot, Slice of Life, Worried Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: Rubbing an eye, tired, Mac walked slowly into the living room catching the man who was idly zapping in front of the huge TV in the living room of Mac's house; not even Die Hard was enough to distract him. The blond raised a confused eyebrow, while an amused smile began to make its way. "You scared me."The story takes part in the I Don’t remember driving here Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanarthttps://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/
Series: I don’t remember driving here challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622119
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired by the dialogue that has been assigned to me.
> 
> "Those two guys ..."  
> "Which?"  
> "Those of the story you told me ... it's us, isn't it?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💙

Rubbing an eye, tired, Mac walked slowly into the living room catching the man who was idly zapping in front of the huge TV in the living room of Mac's house; not even Die Hard was enough to distract him. The blond raised a confused eyebrow, while an amused smile began to make its way. "You scared me." Jack admitted, as he placed the remote control on the table and turned his full attention to the boy who was wearing an old sand-colored army shirt and sweatpants, both too big for him. "So I took you by surprise, Mr. highly trained government agent." He said as he occupied a corner of the sofa not too far from Jack, and then added when he saw the smile on the man's face. "No, Jack. I still don't remember anything ... the girl with the dark hair ... "Jack moved uncomfortably on the spot, trying to mask the disappointment that had inevitably been painted on his face. "Riley," he suggested, "Well yes, Riley ... she told me about you, about your job... about our job." He added uncertainly. Jack nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat and the painful squeeze around his heart. Apparently, a bomb and the resulting head injury had erased almost ten years of Mac's life, sending him straight back to the times of MIT; No army, no overwatch and EOD technology, no DXS or Phoenix. No Mac and Jack, no dynamic team. Although Jack had tried to hide the worry on his face, Mac hurriedly apologized. "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't want to create false hopes for you." The doctors had reassured them, Mac would remember sooner or later; But that didn't stop Jack from being terrified. "Riley told me that Bozer is now a kind of secret agent, who would have guessed it!" Mac's laughter eased some of the tension in the room. "You are too ..." Jack added almost out of spite. It wasn't fair for Mac to remember Bozer, their adventures in Mission City, his home in Los Angeles, but he didn't remember him. It was frustrating, especially when you had spent the last two weeks at his bedside, praying and hoping he would wake up, only to find that he remembered nothing. That day Jack had sent cheerfully to bless his training and had almost burst into tears.

"Yeah right." In addition to amnesia, Mac tended to forget things, it was normal, the concussions were tiny. "I work for a government agency that is called like a mythological bird, you are my bodyguard, Riley our analyst ..." at the end analyst Jack jumped, at least the positive note of all that situation was that Mac did not he remembered Nikki, that he was almost dead in Italy and all that came with it, betrayal of their former boss included. "... and apparently I build strange things, using paperclips and chewing gum!"

Mac had telled everything as if he was repeating the history step to the teacher, so Jack could not help congratulating him. It seemed that Mac almost expected it. "Exactly Mac, however I think I slightly minimized your abilities." Mac smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side which meant all or nothing. It was still Mac, perhaps a little different, but it was the same boy that Jack had sworn to protect and his amnesia would not change anything. Silence had fallen in the room, but not that kind of embarrassing silence, but that type of silence that was comforting and perhaps even a little regenerative.

"After the first time I woke up ..." Mac's hands now moved uncertainly, twisting between them, never standing still. Jack sighed and without saying a word he pulled out a paperclip which he handed to the boy. Mac accepted it willingly "When you realized that I didn't remember anything and I went back to sleep, you started telling stories. One was about a burning coffin and someone being pulled out ... "

Jack nodded, feeling his eyes sting at the corners. "Were you talking about us? Did I do it? Right? ”Jack nodded again not trusting his voice. “But there is still a name in my head. Duke. I do not understand. Nobody's called Duke, right? ... ”Jack, he had omitted most of the mission details in his story, and his old CIA ID was among them, so Mac was remembering something. The bear hug that followed was inevitable and to be honest it left Mac even more confused. "It's a long story Mac, I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" Mac nodded, massaging his eyes with the palm of his hand, a sign that a headache was coming.

"I think it's time to take those Tylenol pills ..." Jack muttered with renewed happiness and Mac nodded as for the first time his eyes fell on the TV that was broadcasting the end credits of Die Hard.

"Die Hard? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him! Do we watch it together?"

Jack laughed, while Mac had taken on an air between the offended and the amused. After all, amnesias could have its positive sides, such as forgetting to have seen a film so many times to mention all the dialogues.

"And Die Hard is!"


	2. co-dependency

"How's the blonde?"  
Jack waited a few moments before answering, glancing furtively at the room behind him, where he knew there was a rather exhausted and exhausted Mac. "He had a migraine attack while we were watching Die Hard."  
If Jack didn't know Matty well, he could say that there was an almost worried note in his voice. "I understand." He said immediately, "It seems useless to tell you that until MacGyver's conditions stabilize, you are on stand by."  
Jack almost let go of the sigh of relief that he hadn't even realized he was holding back. He did not believe Matty capable of calling him back to the field, not when the terms of his contract were clear, but for a second that thought had crossed his mind and was happy to know that the two of them were still on the same wavelength, "Copy That. " He answered automatically, then softened the voice added. "I will keep you updated." "Thank you." It was the dry reply of his superior followed by a few seconds of silence “Jack will recover. We're not giving up, don't do it either.” More than an encouragement it seemed like an order but it was the best that could be obtained from her. A click marked the end of the call and conversation.

With a sigh, running his hand through his short hair, Jack put the phone back in his pocket undecided on what to do. His senses were completely alert, attentive to the slightest sound coming from Mac's room; Reducing the noise to a minimum, he emptied the basin full of water he had brought with him, before leaving the room. He had undergone enough concussions to know that the cold sensation on his forehead and eyes eased, albeit slightly, the pain.  
He was about to finish tidying up in the kitchen, washing the glasses and dishes they had used before Mac's condition suddenly worsened, when a scream coming from Mac almost dropped the glass from the now almost unstable hands of the ex-soldier .  
Without even bothering to close the water, he rushed into the room, finding a rather agitated Mac. "Hey Hoss..." His hands were ready to run his fingers through his blond hair, it usually worked and calmed nightmares, but he didn't know what to do with a Mac that didn't recognize him, who was no longer used to that guy of comfort. Jack's hands stirred in the air as Mac continued to stir, his face contracted in a grimace between pain and fear. "Murdoc..."  
If Jack's heart still hadn't stopped after all that story, he'd done it now on hearing about Mac's nemesis, since Mac didn't even have to know that name given amnesia.  
"Mac, you're safe. Wake up, it's just a dream.” Jack had to repeat those words several times like a song, before Mac opened his eyes, sitting up abruptly, touching his arm and looking around as if to make sure it had really been a dream.  
"J-Jack..."  
"Yes. I'm here...” Mac's voice was weak and hoarse, between the dream and the migraine there was only the embarrassment of the choice of what had given him that exhausted and downcast look.  
"Everything is alright?" The man asked, loosening slightly, giving Mac room to compose himself. Jack saw him swallowing empty, trying to find his demeanor and put his thoughts in order. "I-I, I think I made a nightmare." "It looked pretty ugly," Mac nodded, running a hand through his hair that had stretched for some time now, "it was," replied the boy. "Okay, okay..." Jack got to his feet. "Do you feel like getting up, taking some air, eating something..." Mac seemed to think about it, carefully evaluating the state of his stomach, which seemed rather tried, so he shook his head but Jack tried again with a even lower tone, "Mac you need to eat something for the second round of painkillers..." Mac blinked slowly, looking at him in a way that makes Jack's heart beat in a completely new, open and vulnerable way. "Why are you doing it Jack?" "What to do?" He asked uncertainly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, "This!" Mac made a vague gesture with his arms. "Stay here, take care of me!" The man held his breath, mentally counting the seconds. "Mac, listen to me carefully. Don't...you don't remember now. But some time ago I made you a promise, and I have every intention of keeping it. "  
"A promise...?"  
Mac repeated, now he seemed calmer and less frightened. "Yes, but there is more and really...I swear to you Mac, we will talk about it when you are better, but for the moment you know that you saved my life and this has led me to be a little addicted to you...” Jack put his hands in his pockets embarrassed by the confession and then Mac smiled. He pulled the corners in a smile that also involved his tired and suffering eyes. "Wookie" Jack's eyes widened. What did you say?" "A life debt from Wookie is what you called it once."

Mac segJack silently walked into the kitchen, sitting cross-legged on the sofa and closing his eyes. Relaxing. The pain was now bearable. "Hey Jack..."  
The man grumbled too busy to choose among the numerous frozen portions that Bozer had carefully prepared for them. "Who is Murdoc?" Jack stopped abruptly, the Murdoc issue had faded into the background after Mac had shown he remembered little things. "Someone you don't have to worry about right now."  
Mac shrugged, apparently satisfied with Jack's response. "For what it's worth, I think I'm a little addicted to you too. I don't know you, despite this I feel safe, at home with you.”


End file.
